A bipolar semiconductor device is a semiconductor device in which the flow of minority carriers through a base region is controlled by an injected current. Bipolar semiconductor devices can be structurally classified into vertical transistors and lateral transistors. These devices feature high operating speed and high-power drivability. These bipolar semiconductor devices and their fabrication processes are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,422.